Life After Happily Ever After
by Haleighbug
Summary: Take's place after Breaking Dawn. It's a continuation of the series. Bella's POV. I just posted chapt 3. Still kinda rough...lemme know what you think!
1. Chapter 1 My New Life

**Chapter One**

**My New Life**

Things had gone pretty well since the Volturi left. There didn't seem to be any lingering danger. Victoria was dead; The Volturi ruled that Renesmee wasn't a threat to anyone; the wolves were getting along with the vampires. Life was pretty good. I sat there looking out the window waiting for my beloved Edward to come back from hunting. Edward and Emmett had gone on a big hunt. They had made a bet to see who could catch the biggest grizzly and it had finally taken its competitive toll on Emmett. He couldn't take it any longer. He'd up the bets giving Edward no choice but to give in and go.

He wasn't ready to leave me for long periods just yet. I of course was still a newborn. Giving the unnerving knowledge that I could snap at any second and race into town and go on a killing spree. We all knew that I wouldn't go that far, but the natural vampire instinct was still there below my great self-control. Jasper was still a little unnerved by the fact that I hadn't lost control and hunted a human or two successfully yet. I couldn't help but think about Jasper right now. I felt him watching me every so often when I'd gotten upset about things. Like he was waiting for it to happen. But it hasn't yet. Everyone who had come in close proximity of me, vampire wise, was in complete awe. Not one of them had ever seen a newborn with such restraint. I believe it's the true happiness in everything. Renesmee and Edward were my strength. I had never been this happy in all my life. I had my vampire family, my human family, and my werewolf family all right there with me knowing everything, well, Charlie on a need to know basis. I still couldn't let him in on the whole truth. We didn't need another reason for the Volturi to come back. They were so upset when they had left after meeting Renesmee, that there wouldn't be any survivors if they were to get reason for a second chance at a fight with the Cullen family.

It had been 6 months since the Volturi left. 9 months since my birth into the all-to intriguing vampire world. I made my way past the watchful eye of Jasper who still had a hard time believing that I wasn't the usual newborn he was soo used to, and moved over to the window in the kitchen, knowing Edward would probably be using the north entrance into the house, since Alice saw him win the bet against Emmett somewhere in Canada.

"They are on their way back now! Emmett is pissed! Edward is gloating he caught a 7ft grizzly in 1.2 seconds. It took Emmett a little longer, but he's more upset about the fact that his grizzly was only 6 ½ ft tall." Alice said out loud, giving all of us a reason to smile.

She was usually this precise in time, given her amazing skill.

"Could he really be sulking so badly?" Alice was laughing now, almost too quiet to hear. I was still adjusting to my new vampire senses. I could hear the tiniest pin drop a hundred miles away if it were quiet enough.

My thoughts went back to Jasper again. I really hoped he would cut me some slack! I thought I had given enough proof that I was in total control. I understand some need to be worried, but come on! I was different. Edward had told me that after the first year, Jasper would ease up. That's when the uncontrollable urge died down in the normal of newborn vampires. Not that vampires were normal per say. I guess to me we were.

"He just wants to be ready if the instinct kicks in. Don't be upset with him for still being on edge. You know he loves you Bella."

I was startled as Edward jumped so gracefully in through the window. Emmett's entrance was anything but graceful. He came down with a loud thud as he jumped through. Mumbling something about cheating. Edward couldn't help but smile.

"But of course he can't love you as much as I do!" He bent down and gave me a kiss before it had still sunk in that he had been listening to me from many miles away.

I had been so engrossed in my thoughts that I forgot to be listening for him.

"You know, that's really irritating Edward!" I snapped. If I could blush, I probably would have been as red as a fresh ripe tomato.

I had gotten my special skill under control enough to release my shield so that Edward could read my mind. I did it more often now. Something strange had also developed though my practice at my skill. I could not only let Edward into my mind, but I could get into his. It was crazy in there and I didn't do it too often. It was a little confusing with all the different voices and pictures he saw in everyone else's minds. Considering the fact that vampires don't need sleep, 15 minutes of being in Edwards mind was enough to put me out for 2 days. I always felt the faint memory of being tired as a human when I stepped out of his head. It was too much for me to handle in large doses.

Edward tended to sneak up on me more and more now though with this pleasure he was experiencing. He couldn't imagine how my brain worked when I was human and he still wasn't totally sure it wasn't broken as I had said once or twice before I was reborn. A lot of time, my thoughts didn't make sense. He used to joke about being tired himself after too long in my head. Sometimes, I would be so focused on my thoughts I would forget to put the shield back up and Edward would hear nearly everything before I would realize he was listening. It was frustrating sometimes. I was so used to him not being able to hear me; I would think all sorts of crazy things to myself. It tended to get me into trouble a lot here lately. I had been running a lot of things through my mind over the last couple weeks. Things I was sure Edward would understand, just not ready to share. I still didn't totally understand them myself. Edward had noticed that my shield was up a lot more as my thoughts became unpleasant and I didn't want him to hear. He tried to understand. He was much more of an angel than I could have imagined. He would wait patiently until my thoughts had changed and my face became more relaxed then he would inquire about what I was thinking. If he hadn't heard too much I could play it off as nothing. He knew it was something, but rarely pushed the subject.

"I'm sorry My Love!" He smiled that perfect smile and I couldn't help but melt. By this point, Renesmee had heard him running up and was already leaping from the couch into his arms. She was so quick. Thank goodness he read her thoughts fast enough to brace himself. She was very strong. She could take down a mountain lion in just a matter of second. She of course was only 9 months old technically, but she was the size of a 4 year old and mentally several years older than that. She could speak 3 different languages already and almost fluent in a 4th. She could read, write, and of course she could hunt just like the rest of us. She was very skilled in this area. It probably helped that she had Jacob with her ½ the time too and he would teach her skills us vampires didn't know. She could probably out hunt her old man.

I laughed at this thought and Edward shot a look at me letting me know he could hear me and wasn't ready to have his baby girl out-hunting him yet. I smiled again. I scanned through his mind enough to know that I wasn't the only one thinking that same thing. Several in the room had the exact idea at the exact time I did. Alice shot me a look of complete satisfaction at irritating her brother. She had seen the future. She knew it was going to happen very soon and of course, Edward saw it too just through Alice's eyes.

"How is my beautiful baby girl?" Edward asked Renesmee.

She didn't like him calling her a baby. She touched his face with a little power behind her hand. It almost sounded like a slap. I smiled again. More satisfied that he had gotten what he deserved for not letting me know that he had been listening to my thoughts.

"I know you aren't a baby anymore, but you will always be my baby girl." He smiled so softly and it melted her heart a little.

She kissed him on the cheek and went back to the living room to finish the show she was watching on television. She was thinking about how much she loved her father and me. And also, her Jacob. A new found skill was that I could also see into Renesmee's mind now. But not all the time. It was like she had a shield of her own. If she was upset with me or Edward, she could very easily block us out. It upset Edward when she did this. He felt it was his right as her father to know everything. He was just being a "normal" dad. I tried to explain to him that everyone needed their privacy, especially a young child. I knew deep down that he understood, but it was hard for him to let go. Most dads had at least 18 years before his daughter was all grown up. Edward only had a few years. It was just too quick for him.

He turned to me

"I promise about Jasper. You don't have anything to worry about. We do have faith in you Bella. You just have to understand that we are in awe ourselves." He said looking into my eyes for the first time today. He stood there almost in shock. "I just can't get over your eyes Bella." He was staring me directly in the eyes looking more and more in love. "They are beautiful! They look almost green! I've never seen this before in all my years. Usually the animal hunt leaves our eyes a bright brown. Never green. They are just like Renesmee's!" Edward turned and hunted the room for Carlisle. I could see in his facial expression that he was confused about something. He needed to talk to Carlisle, and soon.

"Carlisle and Esme went to Isle Esme. They wanted to see if the remodeling had looked as good as she had imagined. You know your mother." I smiled remembering why she was having to do the remodeling in the first place. Edward thought of this and smiled too.

"They should be back by tomorrow night. They left just an hour after you got to the northern border." Alice chimed in. Her melodic voice wasn't hard to distinguish from the rest. I hadn't looked up because I was focused so hard on Edwards mind, trying to separate all the visions in his head so that I could get to his thoughts. I wanted to know what had him upset. Once Edward realized I was trying to figure it out, he quickly looked to me and with a smile told me to stop it.

"Nothing for you to be worried about my love. I will tell you once I speak to Carlisle. And don't go snooping when I'm not paying attention. You have to remember, your voice sits so much in my heart, and it's not hard to pick you out in my head. Even when I'm in a room with 200 people all thinking different things."

Again I could feel the urge to blush, thank goodness for my new body. That saved me embarrassment from the rest of my family. They of course would all laugh if they knew I was embarrassed and it wouldn't take long before Emmett was over his defeat to start picking on me.

Renesmee came into the room, almost floating. She climbed into my lap with such softness that I could barely feel her sitting there. She placed her hand to my cheek. I knew right away what was wrong. She was hungry. Her eyes were very dark.

"Anyone up for a small hunt? Renesmee's gone as long as she can tolerate. We'll need to go soon. Charlie's coming and he is going to have Sue with him. We don't need any temptation on anyone's part."

Jasper shot a look in my direction that almost knocked me off my feet. He couldn't believe that I had just suggested the fact that Renesmee could hurt her own grandfather. A child vampire was lower on his high risk people list than I was. How wasn't he worried about her immature instincts, but I couldn't go hunting without a partner? He told everyone that it wasn't safe for anyone if I went by myself. I could snap at any time and I would be racing to kill with no one to stop me.

"Come on Bella. I'll go with you."

"Me, too"

Both Alice and Rosalie were hungry too we had all been holding out for Renesmee. We were trying to instill restraint in her at a young age, to prepare her for when she would start high school in a couple years. Until then, Edward and I would home school her. She grew too fast to be in school just yet. We had decided that we would wait until she was at her full maturing age before we moved to a new place and start the life the Cullen's were used to, not wanting to draw attention to our secret. Edward had told me a few years ago that the younger they started out somewhere, the longer they could stay. We all knew it would come soon enough. People would start to question why we had a new addition to the family that you couldn't help but see the resemblance of me and Edward. One that grew at an alarming rate. There would be too many questions to chance that.

"Momma," I heard her voice carry through the doorway. "I'm ready."

"I love you always, my dear, sweet Edward." I gave him a kiss and we were off.

It didn't take long to get to our destination for our hunt. We went just past the cottage and up the hill. We had noticed the fresh smell of deer. It was summer, but of course like always the weather was wet. Perfect for the arrival of offspring from the larger animals in the area. I cringed at the thought of killing another creature's child, but it was this or people that I loved. I chose the animal. Jacob was near; I could see it in Alice's eyes. There was a cloud beginning to form in her mind. Renesmee had also allowed Alice into her mind when she began letting me in, so Alice's mind wasn't empty around her anymore.

"My JAKEY!!" Renesmee had caught his scent. She was on her first kill when she stopped mid in her tracks and bolted on a run.

"Okay, I truly don't understand. I can stop mid kill and it's a strange concept, but when Nessie does it, no one gets the slightest bit uncomfortable." I was irritated that neither Alice nor Rosalie was perturbed by Nessie's quick decision. They didn't even look up from the kill they had each managed to obtain.

"Hi Jake." I said as I looked up and saw the four legged version of my best friend with my daughter on his back come walking into plain view. He sat Renesmee down carefully and nudged her to go hunt and become satisfied. He needed to talk to me. I could see it in his eyes. He went back into the trees and reemerged quickly back in his human form already dressed.

I continued on the hunt until I was fully satisfied and went to meet up with Jacob who had kept his distance from all of us waiting for us to finish.

"What's up Jake?"

"Not much." I could tell that he was uncomfortable about something just hadn't figured out yet what it was.

"You too busy to talk to your best friend?" He was smiling a little now, so I knew it couldn't be too bad.

"Not at all, what's on your mind?"

"Charlie is leaving soon to come up here."

"I already knew that. He's supposed to be here in about an hour or two."

"Have you talked to him lately?" Jacob had asked. He was avoiding something; I just couldn't tell what it was.

"Every day. Get to the point Jake. I don't have all day." I said elbowing him in the side. He dropped to his knees for a sec. I was smiling until I realized I had actually hurt him.

"Dang, Bella. You have got to learn how strong you are. I think you broke my rib."

"I'm so sorry!!" I really didn't know my own strength sometimes. "Are you okay?!"

"Already healing. Give me about 2 more minutes." He healed so fast, I'd be jealous, but I never got hurt anymore, I was nearly invincible.

"It's just that your dad; He's gotten very serious with Sue. Leah and Seth are a little concerned. They said that she has been over at Charlie's house everyday for the last two months. They really didn't care, because they were so happy for their mom that she had finally found a new meaning in life and was actually smiling again. There was great pleasure in her demeanor. She is happy."

"So, I don't understand. If she's happy with Charlie then why are they worried?" I didn't fully understand the problem. I was very glad that Charlie had found a friend that came to visit often and made sure he ate. He could of course burn water if I wasn't around to cook for him.

"Bella, she is trying to sell the house. She is planning on moving off the rez."

Of course, my brain works in a different way; I didn't understand it at first, "What do you mean? Charlie will be devastated if she leaves. He depends on her! He needs her to get over me."

"Bella, FOCUS! She's moving off the rez to be with Charlie. Charlie wants to marry her. We all just feel that it's a little too soon after Harry's death. She's getting too attached."

"What the hell does that mean Jake?! My dad's not good enough for her? Huh? Is that it?! I can't believe you!!"

I turned and stormed away.

"I'm going home NOW! Renesmee lets go, I see your finished and just playing with your food now." As I searched the trees, I found her dangling from a tree upside down just out of reach of the dear she was trying to kill. He was so mesmerized by the brightness of her skin that he couldn't move. She would do this to the lions quite a bit. She tended to egg them on. They would jump at her and before they knew what happened, she would be in a new spot calling for them.

"Alice, Rosalie, you coming?"

Alice was at my side already putting her hand in mine. She knew how upset I was. I was happy for Charlie. He needed Sue to get over me. It was bad enough that I was going to be leaving soon, now he's getting grief about being happy and not distraught.

"Uggg!" I said out loud, Jake was right behind me.

"Get on mutt!! Go!" I yelled at Jake. "I need you gone! Now! Come back when Im not here!"

Rosalie was short to follow. We ran to the house without another sound. I told Alice and Rosalie I'd see them later, I was going to my perfect little cottage just over the river. I had started to feel bad about what I had said to Jacob. He was my best friend. How could I say something quite so hateful. I was mad, but that was probably uncalled for.

"Momma, can I go with Aunty Alice and Aunty Rose? Please?" She was spending more time with them because she wanted to learn all she could about the outside world. A world that she wasn't familiar with, and Alice and Rosalie had a way of teaching her more of the vampire stuff that I hadn't mastered myself yet.

"Alice, Rose? Do you mind?" I looked up almost pleading. I sure could use a little time alone without someone reading into my thoughts and expressions. I wanted to honestly go cry in peace. Alice saw I needed a moment alone.

"You never have to ask! You know she is my favorite niece! Come on Nessie; Lets go in." Alice smiled at me and put Renesmee up on her shoulders. It was Renesmee who turned looking confused. She didn't speak out loud, but I heard her ask plain as day, "Mommy, does Aunty Alice have another niece? How am I her favorite?"

I couldn't help but laugh.

"No honey, you're her favorite because you're her only one. Plus if there was another, you'd probably still be her favorite." Alice shot me a weird look. She then saw me telling her about it later, and laughed.

"Nessie, I love you!" Alice said. Then they disappeared into the house. Rosalie walked to me and gave me a hug.

"Well, my sister, I must say that I am very proud of you. You are more impressive than I could have imagined. You got exactly what I hoped you would get out of being human. And you didn't even have to stay human to get it!" She kissed my cheek and went towards the house.

"I'll try to keep Edward out of your hair as long as possible." She said quietly over her shoulder. She knew I was grateful.

I crossed over the river with one quick leap. It was amazing how well I had adjusted to my new body. I just still wished everyone else would see I was in total control of myself and also, that I wasn't fragile little Bella anymore. I was almost invincible. However, Edward wouldn't challenge me the way he did his brothers or sisters. Emmett didn't make bets with me that he could out hunt me. Everyone seemed to think I would kill myself. I was very upset about this. Now I had to deal with what Jacob had told me too. I was more than supportive, but of course he was not. I just needed to go into the house and concentrate on my thoughts…Alone. I would have to put up my shield which would immediately trigger that something was wrong with me to Edward. I knew I didn't have much time alone, but some was better than none.

I walked straight to mine and Edwards room. It was absolutely beautiful! We just recently had to put new drapes on the windows again. It was the third time now. We were still a new young couple with a desire for one another. It was hard not to lose focus and become a little wild with each other at times. Thank goodness for family and for Jake or we would never be alone with each other to be close in that way. Renesmee loved going on a sleep over with her Aunties and of course her Mimi Esme. I walked into her room next looking at everything she had created in her short 9 months of life. She had written poems galore. This was her thing. She loved to write poetry. They were beautiful. She very rarely showed them to anyone, but when she did, they were amazing.

I sat down on the edge of Nessie's bed and felt myself start to break apart. How could I be so happy with my life how it was now, but be so sad at the same time? I couldn't help but think back to Edward's reaction to my eyes. I decided to go look in the mirror on the vanity Edward had built for me in our room. This was a present for me about 2 months ago…out of the blue he thought I needed something else in our room.

"Wow." I said out load to myself. "What's wrong with me?" I couldn't help but start to cry. The thing about being a vampire, we didn't actually cry, well not a normal cry anyway. Our eyes just became very red and we would sob, but never any tears. That part I didn't mind so much. Easier to hid it that way.

"I know that I'm over-reacting, but I can't help myself." I thought out loud to myself.

"Bella?" I heard from the living room. It was Edward coming to check on me. I didn't get as much time as I thought I would. But I guess it didn't matter. When Edward kissed me in his concerned loving way, my problems seemed to disappear for awhile.

"In our room." I said trying to make the redness of my eyes go away. It wasn't easy. I didn't succeed.

"Bella?! Is something wrong? Talk to me please? What is going on?" I could see the worry in his eyes. I think this was the first time he had actually caught me crying.

"Nothing my love. I just needed some time to think. I'm fine, really." I stood up and walked to him. He kissed me and of course I forgot to breathe. I didn't get dizzy anymore when I couldn't catch my breath because I didn't need air, but it still made me smile that he could make everything stop in its tracks.

"Your eyes are the most emerald green I've ever seen. They have actually gotten lighter since earlier. I don't understand."

My eyes immediately shifted to the floor. "I know, there's something wrong with me." I said

"Of course not!" He snapped trying not to sound irritated at me. "You are perfect, you are beautiful! I just can't get over it, I've never seen it! It doesn't mean that anything is wrong with you, just different."

"Then why were you so eager to talk to Carlisle about it?"

"Because I wasn't sure if he had seen them. Bella, you amaze me everyday. Nearly every newborn I've ever encountered had killed a human on their first day. You have such great self-control. You can keep up with every step I run. I've never had anyone ever be able to keep up with me when I'm on a run, and you do it everytime. You could probably out run me if you tried. You are remarkably strong. You could take Emmett down in just a matter of seconds. Very few can. You don't seem to be losing strength as a newborn around this time would be. Nothing about you is normal." He smiled at me knowing that I must have been seeing the negative in everything he was saying. "I knew from the moment I saw you for the first time, there was something special about you. I just didn't know how special you were! It's like Tanya said after the Volturi left, 'It's like you were born to be a vampire.' And I believe every word of it! I love you Bella."

"I love you too." I kept my eyes down when I spoke. "You don't think it's a bad thing. Everything that is so different about me than normal newborns? You don't think that I'm some kind of freak?"

"OH NO! Of course not! I could never think that about you Bella. You are amazing! It's like you are a different breed of Vampire, if that's even possible. But I can't wait to see what else you have about you that is so special."

I smiled a little as he kissed me. I don't know why I hid things from Edward, he really could make everything better.

"Why doesn't anyone trust me yet? Why does everyone think that I'm gonna break? You won't wrestle with me the way you do with your siblings, Emmett won't challenge me, and Jasper" I didn't even have to finish, Edwards expression changed very quickly, looking for the exact words to calm me.

"My love, you have to understand. It's hard for us to adjust. As I'm sure it is for you. We are so used to you being just Bella that now that you are super Bella," He laughed. "we are still just protective of you. I've been noticing it bothering you lately and I promise to try and stop. I don't want this to hang over you like it has been. With Emmett though, I think it's just a matter of being outdone." He smiled again "Emmett doesn't like to be showed up and he knows that you are better at almost everything than he is and he's scared you'll whoop him silly."

I couldn't help but laugh. He was right. Why hadn't I thought of that scenario with Emmett? He is quick to pick on those with less strength than him. Hmm. Oh well.

"Jasper." It was the only word I needed to say. Edward looked sad. I couldn't decipher his thoughts though. He was also listening to what Jasper was saying in the house about me not being a typical newborn.

"I think that he is going to start easing up on you. Alice and him are talking and she saw you just a few months down the road gloating that you were proud you hadn't killed anyone or anything that walked on two legs and wore clothes. Your not going to hurt anyone Bella, he knows that, it's just hard for him to understand how." He put his hands on both sides of my face and pulled me closer to him so he could kiss me. Things flew out the window as quickly as I had brought them up. I felt a lot better. Now I only had to worry about the situation with Charlie. My eye color was still in question. Why all the sudden did they turn green? It didn't make since, but I wasn't going to think about it anymore right now. I had other plans for Edward before Charlie showed up, or Renesmee started asking for us.

He pulled his lips off of mine and I quickly showed him where my mind was now. I began running my mouth down his neck stopping at the amazing ripples in his chest. I couldn't help but touch his muscles. He was so gorgeous. So breathtaking. And he was mine.

We spent the next hour tearing up our furniture again. I don't think Ill ever get over this puppy love.

"He's actually mine. All mine." I thought to myself, "Forever."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Charlie and Sue**

We were walking back to the main house when we heard the tires turn off the main road. We looked at each other knowing that it was Charlie and Sue. I was glad they were coming. I missed seeing him every day. Sue was nice. She was my hero in a way. If it had not been for her coming into my dad's life, I wouldn't have been able to be with Edward the way I was. His car came down the winding road and I could start to see the headlights nearing the house.

"Hi dad!" I said as Charlie climbed out of his cruiser.

"Hey Kid," he shot me a weird look "Bella? Are you wearing contacts?"

"No." I wish I had thought to use some of the ones that were left over from when I first saw Charlie after I had became Bella Cullen.

Charlie walked around the cruiser and opened the door for Sue. She was very pretty. She had thick long black hair that she usually kept pulled back into a french braid. She was wearing a beautiful pink blouse with a black skirt. She always had beautiful outfits every time I saw her.

"Hello Bella." She said when I walked over.

"Hi Sue, How are you?"

"I'm good." She was smiling. "Hello Edward, how's married life treating you?"

Edward's lips curled into a heart-warming smile. "Wonderful!" He was truly happy.

"Shall we go inside? Renesmee can't wait to see you." Edward led the way up the stairs and into the house. Nessie immediately jumped into Charlie's arms, a little more carefully than she would have with Edward or me. "HI GRANDPA!!! I missed you! Can I come and play at your house? Can you stay for a while? Grandpa? Grandpa? Do you like my dress? Alice got it for me! SUE!! Can you stay and play with me?"

"WHOA! One question at a time honey. Take a deep breath and relax." Charlie couldn't help but laugh when everyone broke into uncontrollable laughter. It was too cute. Renesmee was always very excited when Charlie came to visit.

"Come sit" Edward said gesturing to the couch.

I wasn't sure why Charlie had called this morning to tell me that he was coming over tonight. We saw him a lot, but there was something strange in his voice. I figured that it had something to do with what Jacob had said, but I wasn't too sure.

"What's up Dad? You sounded like you were a little on edge when I talked to you earlier. Is everything okay?"

"Yep. Just missed you guys." Charlie thought he was slick.

"Dad, I know you better than you know yourself, what's going on?"

"Okay, well, I'm sure you've heard through the grapevine about Sue." He paused to take her hand and hold it tightly in his. "The whole rez is talking about it." Sue added.

"Well, yeah, Jacob came by earlier just to tell me. I'm happy for you guys. If you guys want to be closer to each other, then that's your business not anyone else's."

"Well, Bella, the thing is," He didn't really know how to explain. It was like having the sex talk with your kid for the first time. Edward smiled, he thought it was quite hilarious that Charlie felt the same way. "I love Sue."

"Okay? What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, not everyone is okay with it. A lot of people think that it's too soon after Harry's" He didn't finish.

"Sue, do you love my father?"

She looked me dead in the eyes, "Yes."

"Then I don't see a problem."

"You have no idea how good it is to hear that you approve. You are the most important person in my life, Kid. Here's the next thing I've been waiting to tell you. I've asked her to marry me."

My eyes shot over to Sue with such excitement. "REALLY? What did you say? Please tell me that you said yes!"

Sue smiled, "Of course. I love your father, I feel like he completes me. I just wish Leah and Seth felt the same way you do."

"They'll come around to the idea." Alice said from behind the couch.

"It's not easy to lose a loved one, especially a parent. They will be okay. They only want what's best for you. They just don't realize that this is it." Edward said.

Edward always had a way of making things better. Of course, Jasper being in the room helped too. He put a calming aura around all of us. But I could tell that everyone in the room was excited about it. I listened as Edward and Charlie talked. I was getting really good about pretending to be human. I could blink, breathe, and cross legs without even think about it. I smiled when I saw Edward pretending to watch football on TV. He was so good at faking. He noticed when my shield lifted as I was trying to see what he was thinking. Of course before I could separate the voices, he caught me.

"Bella my dear, will you help me for a second? I have something in the back yard I need to bring inside."

"Of course." I followed Edward as he gracefully stood and walked through the kitchen door and out the back. "What's up?" I knew that there wasn't anything out here that he couldn't bring in himself.

"I saw your mind. You are very upset about something; I just don't know what it is. I feel like I'm getting a migraine from the few short minutes that I was in your head. I need to know. I want to help, it's killing me not being able to help you."

"My sweet Edward, there is nothing anyone can do. Nothing I'm thinking about is that bad. It will all work itself out soon enough. Having Charlie over here has already relieved quite a bit of stress. I just need to figure out the rest of my thoughts and I'll be okay. If I need some advice, or comfort, I promise you will be the first person I come to!"

"Are you happy"

"What?" I wasn't sure what way he was talking about.

"Are you happy? As a vampire, as my wife, as a mom, in every way?"

"Of course I am! I love you! You complete me! And yes, I love being a vampire too! I can't believe you don't think that I am happy. I want to spend forever and more with you, I'm glad I was changed. Renesmee and you are my life. Yes I love as a mom. I'm so happy I was able to experience motherhood. I probably would have regretted it later if I didn't." Of course I wished it wasn't flying by so fast. I wanted her to be little a while longer, but it wasn't going to happen.

Edward smiled. "I was just making sure. You are doing well at making sure you move around like a human would, but you're not smiling very much. Like you're about to come crashing down any moment. I just needed to be reassured I guess."

"I love you" I walked into his arms and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on; let's go back into the house."

We sat around talking for several hours about the wedding plans. Alice was sucking up to Charlie and Sue and by the end of the night, she had convinced them to let her plan the whole wedding. But of course it would be A LOT smaller than mine was. Charlie and Sue wanted something very small and intimate, but nice. It was close to 9 now and almost Renesmee's bed time.

"Dad, I hate to say it, but I need to get Renesmee home and in the bath, she smells like a wet dog." I laughed along with Rosalie who knew I was referring to Jacob. I was so mad at him. How could he be so immature and selfish? It wasn't his mother or father; he didn't need to worry about it.

"No prob. Bells. We need to get going anyway."

"It was nice seeing you again Charlie, Sue." Edward approached Charlie and shook his hand. "I'm sure we'll be coming over soon. Nessie keeps asking to come over to your house."

"Anytime!" Charlie liked having Renesmee over. It gave him an excuse to be a complete dork without getting made fun of by everyone.

I waved as they drove out of sight. The thought of Charlie being alone again constantly lingered over my head since me and Edward had gotten married. Now I could relax and not worry anymore. I had plenty of other things to worry about. I was truly happy for them. Now to beat the crap out of Jacob and get him to see things my way. Easier said than done. He was just as stubborn as I was. It would be very hard to get him to see the good in all of this. I put the thoughts aside and took Renesmee into our cottage. She really did smell like Jacob…Bad! He had stopped by again to play with Nessie while Edward and I were spending some alone time together destroying yet another piece of furniture in the house.

It was nice having Jacob around. He was of course my best friend, and my daughter's keeper. He frustrated me, but what friend doesn't?

"You okay?" I heard Edward ask behind me. I wasn't sure what my face looked like that would make him ask, but I smiled at him to reassure him everything was okay.

"I'm fine. Just have a lot to think about."

"Why don't you let me have an inside view and see if I can help." He would do anything to get inside my head. I guess our little talk outside hadn't convinced him as much as I had hoped.

"Maybe after Nessie's asleep."

He wasn't happy with that answer, but he smiled and nodded.

Renesmee placed her warm hand on my cheek. "Yes love, I'm okay. Grandpa Charlie and Sue are going to be together forever. They are going to be getting married. Sue is moving in with Grandpa in just a couple of weeks."

I wasn't sure what else to say to her. She was wondering if I was okay and if Grandpa was happy and okay or not. She didn't seem to believe it either that I was okay, but I smiled and took her to the bathroom to get her ready for bed. I started the bath water and got her undressed. Once she was in the bathtub, I cleaned her up and told her she could play for a little while and to call me to come help her out when she was done. She agreed. I walked into my bedroom and sat at my vanity. I still couldn't believe that Edward had built this for me with his bare hands. It was beautiful. Edward came and sat down on the bed behind me. He didn't talk for a long time. He let me sit there and think about things. It was nice. Quiet.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

**The Scent**

The sun seemed to come up really early the next morning. I had sat on the back porch waiting for it to rise. Edward was of course sitting beside me on the porch swing. I don't think we said a single word to each other all night. We just sat there. Jacob was in wolf form, curled up on the floor in Renesmee's room. I had forgiven him for being a jerk about Charlie and Sue. I guess he has good reason to be worried.

"It's beautiful" I told Edward, "I still can't get over it. After all these months of being awake when the sun is coming up, I'm amazed at all the colors!"

"I know. Before I had something else to look at, I would sit outside and watch it every morning."

"It's gonna be sunny today." Charlie had invited us to dinner tonight, but I didn't think that we were going to be able to go now.

"We'll have to just come up with an excuse. We can go over there tomorrow night."

"Renesmee's waking up. We better go inside."

Edward led the way through the door. Renesmee was already half way to the door. She always woke up early. I followed her back to her room where Jacob had turned human again. He preferred to sleep in wolf form. He always said that if something was going to sneak up on him, he would be able to protect himself and Nessie better. It didn't matter to me one way or another. I knew he was the same Jacob either way.

"You ready to go hunting? I'm hungry, so I know you two must be." Edward told me and Renesmee. She gently placed her hand on his cheek. "Let's go." He said.

"I'll talk to you guys later. I need to go home and see my dad. When I left last night, he seemed worried about something, but he knew I needed to make up to you for how inconsiderate I had been about Charlie and Sue, so he didn't stop me." Jacob was already walking out the door as he spoke, but he looked back and smiled at Renesmee, "I'll see you very soon. Hunt a big one for me, K?" Renesmee ran over and gave him a big hug and slowly reached up to touch his face. Whatever she showed him, it made him smile. He turned and ran off into the woods.

We went to our usual hunting place. It was about a 30 minute drive north, but of course when we ran, it only took like 2 minutes. I loved this place. It was the first place I hunted with Edward once I changed. As soon as we got there, we knew something was different. I couldn't quite put my finger on it though. With everything I was learning about my new skills, I hadn't mastered everything yet. Edward stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't move. Give me a second to look around." Edward took off and searched the perimeter. "Bella, Honey? Do you smell that? It's very faint, but it's not from here. It's seems so familiar, I can't figure it out."

"I smell it." I felt a burning in my nose and I could smell the slightest scent of wet dog mixed with something I couldn't explain. "Why does it smell like that?"

"I'm not sure. Let's just hunt and when Carlisle gets off of work, I'll talk to him about it. It seems to be really far away. There's been a strong wind in from the north the last couple of days; maybe it just came in with the breeze."

"Daddy? Is everything okay?"

"Yes sweetie, it is. Let's just eat okay?"

"Renesmee, I smell a mountain lion, I know how much you like to play with those…go get it." I smiled when I said this. I had a hard time watching Renesmee hunt, but she was amazing. She could seriously out hunt me or Edward any day. She was very fast. Edward was even more distraught about it. He was always so scared that she would get hurt, but we had been through it before and he reluctantly let her go. Edward and I walked over to where the scent of deer was the strongest. I don't know why, but I liked the taste of these the best so far. Of course I hadn't experienced a lot yet, but of all the animals that were around here, these were definitely top of my list. I guess I would just need to explore the world before I found the one that called to me. After about an hour, we decided to head home. My Edward kept looking over his shoulder like he was waiting for something. I figured that it had something to do with the weird wmell, but I wasn't sure and I didn't want to bug him about it, so I kept my head down as we ran home. Renesmee was the first through the door and of course her Auntie Rose was waiting for her. I was glad that Rosalie was happy. Ever since I met her, she had always seemed so miserable, I guess it had something to do with having a child. And Renesmee gave her at least a niece that she could play with and cuddle. She was so good with her. They immediately disappeared into Rosalie's room. Me and Edward went into the main house to wait for Carlisle.

"Getting better at hunting I see…No blood on your clothes this time! HA!"

Emmett was always making fun of me for everything…since I had won the arm wrestling match, he wasn't able to make jokes about mine and Edwards sex life. He had to get a kick somewhere else. Plus I think that it bothered him that I was soo much better at a lot of things than he was when he was first changed. Before I realized it, Alice and Edward were in the kitchen talking about the smell from the meadow. I don't think Edward wanted me to hear what they were talking about, but it didn't work.

"I know, I noticed it yesterday when Jasper and I were out hunting. I know I have smelt it before, I just don't know what it is. Plus whatever it is…I can't see it."

"Bella said it smelt kinda like wet dog. Think it could be some kind of wolf?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. But that would make since as to why I can't see it."

"I think I need to talk to carlisle about it. He should be home in like 5 minutes. Bella, don't tap your foot at me." I was standing in the living room in front of the couch just waiting on him to come back in…my arms were crossed over my chest and I was tapping my foot. "Your so cute when your mad!"

"Shut up!" I snapped, "I hate when you don't include me! Your still trying to protect me. I can handle it! Why do…UGH! NEVERMIND!" I turned and jumped through the window. Carlisle was just outside the door when I exited.

"What's the matter Bella?"

"Nothing, when we were hunting earlier, we noticed a very different smell that was definitely hovering over the meadow. We don't know if the breeze carried it in or what! It was weird, it smelt like wet dog mixed with something that I had never smelt before. Edward seemed worried."

"Hmm…I think everyone needs to come in the house…I saw something on the news that was troubling, so I called the Denali clan, they gave me some interesting news."

I turned and followed Carlisle back into the house, making sure that I didn't make eye contact with Edward…I felt definitely childish for snapping at Edward. I didn't like to fight or argue or nit-pick, it was just that I am tired of everyone watching over my shoulder. It was irritating! I was doing well enough for everyone to just leave it alone.

"Carlisle," Edward was the first to speak "What do you think that it is?"

"Well, I was in my office when the news story broke that there have been several killings on a southward path down from Alaska/Canada area. Lots of animals, even a few people have died. I was concerned about what was happening, so I called Tanya. She told me that there have also been several vampires fighting with something. Wild vampires that have passed through, have made comments about something wild attacking the vampires and moving south. Like it was hunting vampires or something. It's been going on for about 3 months now. She told me that she would let me know the moment she found something out. She is investigating everything. She said to keep all ears open while hunting, and that we should probably be checking the perimeter in shifts. If we are starting to smell it, there is no telling how long it will take to get here, whatever it is."


End file.
